Awesome Day
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: heres my story for Day 6 of randomness week! yay! its awesome day!


Mwahaha! I have a new one-shot for you to read! No need really for the mwahaha but I felt like saying it :D. This is for the Awesome day in the week of randomness! It includes things that I think that are awesome!

KND, Tacos, and Ice cream!

Story begins…..

NOW! Just kidding (5 minutes pass) okay Now!

J What the Heck? J

It was just a normal day for Sector V, not knowing what was going to happen to them very soon. They just got done doing a mission ( Operation Z.O.O)

Everyone glanced at each other before heading in their own directions. Everyone headed for their rooms, except Numbuh 5. She wasn't really tired and she didn't feel like listening to music or reading.

She walked into the TV room and laid down on the large orange couch. She looked around for the remote, she found it under the couch. She rolled her eyes and thought 'Numbuh 2 was probably watching Yipper again and when he saw a airplane part and he got up and started acting like a airplane again.'

She laid down on the couch again, while flipping through channels lazily. Numbuh 5 was changing the channel with a bored look on her face but stopped abruptly when she thought she saw something strange.

Her eyes widened as she thought 'did Numbuh 5 just see Numbuh 5?'

Numbuh 5 went back a few channels and what she saw made her eyes nearly pop out of her head. 'oh my gosh…I need to get the others!'

Usually, Numbuh 5 was really calm about things but she might of just figured out someone was stalking them. Every time she thought about it shivers went down her spine and she felt Goosebumps come up on her arms and legs.

She ran to the closest room, Numbuh 2's room. She ran up to the door and pushed it open not noticing it knocked over some model airplanes. She ran up to Numbuh 2 ,who had a shocked expression on his face, and grabbed him by the arm pulling him to the next closest room, Numbuh 1's room. (Numbuh 1,2,and 5 live on the right side of the tree house and Numbuh 3 and 4 live on the right. Nothing by it, someone had a story that the rooms were like that and I liked it that way)

''Numbuh 5! Where are you taking me?'' Numbuh 2 asked her in a loud voice, she was pulling on him with such force that he thought she would pull it off. Numbuh 5 ignored him and kept on running to Numbuh 1's room.

The same thing happened at Numbuh 1's room and Numbuh 3 and 4's. When she got them all to the TV room she pushed them on the couch to sit down. As soon as they sat down they all started complaining.

''Numbuh 5 what could you possibly need? It has only been five minutes-''

''Abby! I was in the middle of a tea party! You know how Mr. Snuffle Bottoms gets when he-''

''Numbuh 5 how am I going to fix those airplanes you broke? They took forever to make! Now I need to-''

''Numbuh 5 I was kicking some robot's butt when you grabbed me! I was all SHAM! BOOM! WACK!-''

Numbuh 5 couldn't take it anymore, she rolled her eyes and said, ''Shut up Fools! I'm sorry I interrupted you guys, but you need to see this!''

At that they all got confused expressions until, Numbuh 5 moved out of the middle of the TV she was blocking. The others looked at the TV for about a minute before realization came to them. They had the same reaction as Numbuh 5.

''Who the heck is taping us! Are we being stalked?'' Numbuh 2 shouted not believing this was happening. The rest agreed, but silenced to watch the show and see if this was true.

''Hey wait that mission never happened?'' Numbuh 4 yelled at the screen as they continued watching the episode. (Operation Z.O.O :P :D) Everyone rolled their eyes at Wally and Abby hit him with her hat.

''Fool! We just got back from that mission!'' Numbuh 5 said as she put her hat back on her head as the others, besides Numbuh 4, snickered. Numbuh 4 blushed and stared at his feet as he said softly ''oh yea…''

They all kept watching episodes about the past and their future, which kind of freaked them out, it was also very lucky that was the day of the KND marathon. They calmed down when they watched the credits of one episode and saw who made this. Remembering to hunt down Mr. Warburton.

It was kind of awkward when they saw Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S, they figured that one was made up. They ran out of ideas and decided to put up a made-up episode. (Poor them…so wrong) But none the less when they watched it tears were shed, laughs were shared and they almost broke the TV when they found out it was the end of the series.

When they were done watching some random episodes, they all got up and stretched, looking at each other weirdly.

''That was weird….'' Numbuh 1 said awkwardly, they all agreed they were all about to head for their rooms to rest again, but then a few words came out of one of their mouths.

''Hey does anyone want tacos?'' Numbuh 5 said as she walked to the kitchen to make tacos, since she was the only who wouldn't cause a fire while cooking.

Everyone's eyes started sparkling as they all cheered (even Numbuh 1) as they ran into the kitchen after Numbuh 5.

''Yay Tacos!'' Numbuh 3 screamed as she sat down at the table along with Numbuh 1,2,and 4. Numbuh 5 at the stove cooking the meat.

After they done they all finally went to their rooms to rest with full stomachs and Nigel's butt even bigger. What a wierd and awesome day… :D :P

There's my awesome day story for randomness week! I thought it was a good one and if you are confused about there being no ice cream in it don't be.

I get the ice cream! So awesome day for me too! And my favorite chocolate chip cookie dough…yum. wow i have said my favorite ice cream to a lot of people, sorry if its annoying you. i wish i had some though...

Thanks for reading my story and don't forget to review! I had a lot of fun writing this story… I hope you liked it! :D :P


End file.
